


I don't like him

by DianaAnui



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaAnui/pseuds/DianaAnui
Summary: Junmyeon doesn't like the idea that his son started dating
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not English, sorry for the mistakes! >#<" /ughIneedabetareader/

I think every parent has that time in their life when their child begins to become interested in love. The child starts to act weird, keeping secrets and when they heart is all borken they just yell for no specific reason, they're mad all the time and then when they cried everything out, they'll tell what happened with them.

Well, that's why I was worried about my baby, my sweet little angel, who seemed so fragile, always so positive, hard to break his mood down, constantly joking around. I was afraid that if he starts dating the person he loves would break his heart in the end.

I worried about my son everyday, but he seemed to be left completely cold by love, so slowly I started to calm down. Well that was just me.

At breakfast, my dear husband kept bugging BaekHyun about when he's going to find a partner for himself, and the boy just blushed at that and disappeared from the scene as soon as possible. At first I didn't think anything of it, but he really wanted to avoid Yixing's questions.

Today's day was no different.

Baek was simply breathtaking when he came down the stairs, it made me proud, because I was the one who gave birth to him. His hazel coloured hair was beautifully bounced everytime he stepped forward. He had eyeliner on which made him even more pretty.

What caught my eye was the huge sweater hanging from his shoulder, showing off the beautiful milky white skin he had inherited from me. I frowned, but mentally waved it off, I think Yixing and him went shopping again, my husband loves to spoil him with clothes.

I was waiting for my son to sit down to have breakfast with us before everyone goes to do their own thing, but he just grabs a bacon, drinks a little a bit of the orange juice and it looked like he was ready to leave but I called his name so he stopped.

"Son, where are you going so early? Sit down and eat your food normally," I took a deep breath because I didn't make all that food as a decoration.

"But dad..~" he began to whine .. Oh no, just not this. I hate it when he does this. "I have to hurry today! I don't have time for breakfast"

"And can I ask why are you in a hurry?"

"I have a math test today and there is something that I don't really understand, so one of my classmates will help me."

"Why didn't you ask me last night to help you? I'm good with numbers, you know."

"Yes dad, but" BaekHyun lowered his head while blushing deeply. "Nevermind! I really have to go now!" He hurried towards the door.

"Wait, Baek, I'll take you!" I ran after him, but he shooked his head.

"Somebody else is taking me, but thanks," he chuckled, then kissed my forehead, not waiting for my answer, he had already disappeared from the house.

I was standing in shock because BaekHyun didn't close the door on me so I saw him how he rushed to a car that I never seen in my life, and a tall boy got out of it. They hugged each other, laughed and hopped back in the car.

My jaw literally dropped to the floor. I don't want to believe what just happened. That's what I was talking about! BaekHyun started keeping stuffs from us! Oh god help him, whoever that unknown person is, I hope my angel isn't in love with him or something like that.

Or is he?!

No, no, my baby is way too young, way too innocent, not ready for love nor a relationship. No one can ruin my angel yet.

I walked back to the kitchen with a shocked expression, where Yixing was eating his breakfast, which immediately made me mad.

"YAH!" I slapped on the table and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" he blinked in confusion.

"Does it not bother you that our little boy was taken to school by someone we've never seen in our lives?!" I asked angrily.

"Why would it bother me? Hyunnie is seventeen, he knows what he's doing, you're the only one in this house who still treats him as a little baby, but he's not. Don't worry about him, everything will be fine with him," he smiled gently at me, but it didn't affect me at all.

"You want me to now worry about him? How can I do that?" I frowned.

"Junmyeon, we were just this young when we fell in love with each other and look at us! We are still together, we are happy with a beautiful child. Let him live his little life and if that stranger will hurt him then he can learn from it."

"You're not helping ..." I turned my back on him and sighed, though I know he'sright. I just don't want our little boy to go through what we went through.

Yixing and I were only fourteen when our relationship got deeper than friendship, then everything went too fast and by the time I realized, I was pregnant at the age of eighteen. Both of our parents were upset, my mother didn't want to see me for half a year, my Dad was the one who finally stood by me and helped me - other than Yixing

"Myeonnie, sweetheart," he walked infront of me and I immediately hugged him. "Believe in our son, if you don't trust him, you just push him away and you don't want him, do you?" I hid in his neck, nodding. "Well, let's forget what happened this morning, and what if we stay home?" Although I can't see his face, I'm fully aware that he's grinning"

"You're such a horny bastard."

"You love me" he laughed.

"Yes, I love you," I looked up, and leaned on his lips. "I'll tell my boss that unfortunately I can't go in today," I smiled "In the meantime, you can go to our room and wait for me." As i finished talking he just grinned and did what I told him to do... Ugh, I love him so much..

||♥||

No matter how much fun I had today, when BaekHyun returned home my happiness was gone. He's usually not the kind who used to keep secrets from us, but Yixing and I didn't know he was home unti we heard him giggle in his room.. that was okay and all, but we heard another voice as well. A strange, deep hoarse laugh which was not my son.

I didn't want to be rude and just bust into his room, because why would I do something like that, but it really made me mad that he didn't even ask me or Yixing if he can bring someone here.

"Zhang BaekHyun!" I opened the doo and the anger immediately overwhelmed my body. "Get off my son right now and get out of my house!" I shouted at the stranger. The boy gets up right away and hurries to the exit.

"DAD! What the-?! You can't just send him away!" He got up from his bed, I think his plan was to go after him, but I grabbed his hand.

"You're not going anywhere young man."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He pulls his hand out of my grip.

"He was pushing you down, how was is supposed to react to that?" I crossed my arms.

"He didn't hurt me! We were playing!, Jesus, did you think he wanted to rape me or what?" I couldn't believe my ears that such words had left his throat. My baby would never talk to me like that .. Love does this to him, huh?

"I don't care what are you guys were doing, you brought him in without asking me or Yixing. You're grounded! Only I can take you to school and bring you home."

"You can't be serious" he shooked his head. "We did nothing, nothing bad at all for god's sake! Dad, he's just my best friend, no more and no less, stop thinking too much, and now please get out of my room, I have to call ChanYeol that my dad has grounded me so I can't go bowling with him. Thanks a lot!" He puffed, turning his back on me.

My heart shrinked at that and I wanted to take every words back, but what he did was bad. I'm not going to apologize this easily. Let's just say I'm really glad they were just best friends and that they didn't want to do anything dirty.

Taking a deep breath, I step out of my son's room and run straight into Yixing, who looks down at me disappointed.

"What were we talking about this morning?" I couldn't answer, I just bowed my head down."Oury child can't even have friends anymore? JongDae was brought here without a word and you haven't grounded Hyunnie for it."

"Yes, because Dae didn't push my little baby on the bed" I pouted

"Yeah, that boy just slaps Hyunnie's butt everyday," he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Jun, you and your worries to death. As I already said, leave him alone, and I'll talk to him. Go now, take a bath, I'll join you later, love," he kissed my forehead. When Yixing stepped in BaekHyun's room I heard them laughing.

Eh, BaekHyun has always been dad's little son, but now that I'm like this, Yix is good too? Ch, that's what I get I guess.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Second

As I thought, because Yixing didn't agree with me grounding our boy he defied me, so the next day when BaekHyun came down with a bigger bag, I blinked in surprise.

"Good morning baby .. where are you going with all that stuff?" I inquired, trying not to sound sour.

"Daddy let me spend the weekend with ChanYeol," he smiled sweetly, swinging the bag infront of his legs.

"Oh, so Daddy allowed it?" I took a deep breath.

"Junmyeon ..." Yixing whispered with a warning tone.

"My little angel," I step infront of my son with a sad expression. "You grew up so fast that I didn't realize you were no longer the little boy who came to me crying at night because you thought there was something under your bed."

"Dad.."

"You know I love you, right? You're my Everything" Yixing snorted at my last word, but I just smiled. "It's hard to let go of you, but if that makes you happy.."

"Dad~ it's not like I'm moving out, I'm just going to spend the weekend with my friend."

"To me it's like you moving out," I wipe off a fake tear, and BaekHyun hugs me with a huge grin.

"Everything will be fine, at least you can do dirty things with Daddy! Don't do it in the bathroom please. Okay, I love both of you!" He chuckled, and with that, he left.

"You did good, Myeonnie," he hugged me from behind. "See, if you let him go, he will open up to you."

"I never had to let him go..."

"Because he was attached to you, Hyunnie is a big boy now ... By the way, I don't think they're just friends."

"WHAT?!"

"Well... You know that I talked to our boy yesterday, and when I asked him about ChanYeol he was blushing so hard."

The smile froze on my face. "I'm going to get him right now!"

"No no, my love, you're staying here and we can enjoy that the whole house is ours."

"We had sex yesterday, Yix."

"It wasn't enough.." he purred.

"I hate you.."

"I know, I love you too" he smiled.. I'm going to die because of this man.

||♥||

The weekend passed quickly thanks to my dear husband, who barely let me get out of bed, completely wrecking my body, I can't believe we're going to be forty in like four years, but he can still be so active ..

Let's also say that we couldn't enjoy each other for a very long time, BaekHyun was mostly at home.

So when my dear boy came home, I jumped right in to his neck and kissed his face so hard that my angel just laughed out loud and then pushed me away. His eyes were shining.. he looked like he just got fuc- nope! I don't want to think about it, my baby wouldn't do that!

"Dad, is it okay for Chan to sleep here today? He brought his stuffs for tomorrow" he scratched his nape as he looked at me with hopeful puppy eyes. "But if you're not okay with it then I'm going to tell h-"

"He can sleep here if you tell me what's going on between you and him," I tilted my head to the side.

"DAAD~" he blushed deeply, which only meant bad. "We're going to talk abou this later, okay?"

"Right, after the your 'boyfriend' is gone, huh? "BaekHyun didn't say a word to this he just took out his phone. I think he wrote to the boy that he could come in.

"Will you tell Yeol to come up to my room? I need to put some few things away, keep his attention for a while!" He rushed up the stairs and the said boy entered the house.

As soon as he saw me he bowed deeply. "Good evening, I'm Park Chan Yeol! I'm sorry that I couldn't introduce myself properly last time."

"Zhang Jun-Myeon," I nodded, then coughed because he was still in a bowing position. Last time I didn't have the opportunity to look at him properly.. And he looks so stupid, especially because of his big ears. Does my son really need him? My little angel could seduce anyone with his beauty, and he needs this? Well .. I have a weird son, that's for sure. Let's say if his personality is good, then I don't have a problem with him, but I don't know him enough to judge him yet. "I don't know you, Park kid, but if you dare to hurt my son, you can forget him. Clear?" - I warn him with a serious face.

"Clear! I won't hurt him!" He nodded sharply.

"Fantastic... you can go now" I tilt my head to the side, watching him as he passes by carefully. Good, he has to fear me. When something is about BaekHyun I can be ruthless. He has never brought any of his 'friends' to sleepover, so now I'm even more nervous. I'm worried for my little angel.

||♥||

I'm not that type who wakes up in the middle of the night, but for some reason I woke up today. I sat up on the bed, looked around in the dark room, then I calmed myself laying back, pressing my nose to Yixing's naked muscular chest. I was about to close my eyes, but I heard a loud moan. I tried to sit up again but Yixing held me down on the the bed.

"YAH!"

"Stay Junnie.."

"But... but they're-"

"Yes, they're making love so let them be.." he yawn.

"BaekHyun is still young.." I stammered, trying to push my husband away, but he didn't let me go.

"We were younger when we had sex and it doesn't sound like it's their first time. Their hormones are all over, and now they're enjoying themselves, good for them. Now, let's sleep," he pulled me closer.

"How can I continue to sleep while that ladder is depriving my son of his innocence?"

"Then you want to have sex too?"

"Yix!" I hit his chest.

"I was just kidding, you can stay awake and listen to how they moan, you kinky little shit, but you can't move from here." he patted my back, and as if he hadn't been awake for at least a minute, he was already asleep.

God, save me ...


	3. Third

Everyone was talking to each other and laughing in the morning, Yixing and ChanYeol were getting along, the boy seemed to know that he can't impress me, so he tried to talk with BaekHyun's other father. Yix was basically an open man, and he never objected to what Baek was doing with his life, he loved him and worried for him just like me, but he wasn't the type to tell others what should they do with their life.

My little one's face looked so... sated, his face was almost shining, which really meant that at dawn these two were making love .. and Yixing said it wasn't their first time ..

Yeah, just a 'friend' Baek, nothing more than that?!

I definitely need to talk to him, he has to understand that I don't like it when he's being secretive in front of me. I was always by his side, just because I'm worried for him doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly turn against him like my mother did to me.. I just want to protect him, that's all.

"I hope you guys used protection," I said randomly, and all of them stopped talking. Oops ... too much?

"You.. you heard us?" Our boy blushed completely, his hands were shaking.

"Even if we haven't heard you guys, your face tells us everything, we are men too, we know what it's like," Yixing explains with a lazy smile, trying to ridicule the subject, only I don't laugh at it. "But Myeon has a point, I hope you didn't had sex without protection," my huspand's tone changes, and Baek immediately lowers his head. He knows when Yix use this tone he have to listen to him carefully. "BaekHyun.."

"Uhm ... I'm taking pills..." he began to play with his fingers. I paled. So he's taking medicine...

"Son," I started rubbing my forehead.

"We have to leave now or we're going to be late!" Baek gets up, pulling ChanYeol with him. "See you this afternoon," he laughed awkwardly and fled as if he had to.

"Do you think this is normal Yixing?"

"My love, Hyunnie won't get pregnant."

"How do you know? Sometimes medication doesn't help either ... we know this the best ... I hate the fact that my little angel has someone .. I don't like that guy."

"I think he's a good kid, funny and kind, he's a perfect match to our boy, you're just trying to find reasons to hate him, even though he did nothing wrong."

"He took his virginity!"

"And I took yours! We died because of it? No! Now stop, let's get ready, we have to go to work."

Great! My husband is mad at me now. Fantastic . This is too much for me.

Tears appeared in my eyes, I bowed my head, I wanted to hold them back, it's been so long since I cried. I'm afraid, no... I'm terrified. When I told Baek I didn't realize how fast he was growing up , I wasn't kidding .. He's not my little baby anymore who I put to bed every night.

He's not yet grown up, but he's no longer a little kid. That's why I'm afraid to let him go, he's in the whimsical age and he just wants to try everything out.

It seems ChanYeol and BaekHyun have known each other for a much longer time, and I just wasn't introduced to the tall kid, and .. more things are starting to make sense now. I remember, one month ago my little angel was complaining about how his butt is hurting.. 

I can't believe that I didn't notice anything! I wanted to believe that Hyunnie would never do such a thing at such a young age because he was acting innocent infront of us.

But why did he keep it a secret? Why? Did I fail my parenting?

"Junmyeon .. baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to outburst like this," Yixing pulled me in his embrace.

"It's okay, you're right ... just-!" I sniffed sadly.

"Shh, I get it Love, but you have to understand, if BaekHyun loves ChanYeol, you have to accept it. You have to get closer to that kid. Today was my first time talking to him and look at me! I like him already! It's not that difficult Junnie, you can do it."

"I love you, Yix! And thank you."

"I love you too" he smiled sweetly.

||♥||

Although Yixing said it wouldn't be difficult to accept the fact that BaekHyun now has a boyfriend, it wasn't that easy. Every weekend he went to ChanYeol, then Yeol spent Sunday nights with us, sometimes I woke up to their moans. The only thing that calmed me down that I got to see my son happy smile.

My son's eighteenth birthday is today, so this day must be special.

We invited all his friends to our house, so while they were in school, Yix and I prepared everything for the party, though we had a little fight because I didn't want to see any alcohol, but my husband thought a little booze wouldn't hurt to them, he said he will pay attention to the kids.

Yeah, I want to see that..

When the kids arrived, everyone entered the living room and kitchen, praising how well we decorated the place, which made me very proud. BaekHyun had an indelible smile on his face, ChanYeol proudly stood beside him kissing his cheeks.. That ladder is so cheesy..

Somehow it reminds me of Yixing, but my husband has always been handsome, while this.. dumbo is not that handsome...  
And BaekHyun is just like me.. I can still blush so hard when Yixing tells me how much he loves me.

I think I recognize ourselves more and more in them .. and it reassures me, because we fought for our love, so they will fight for their love too.

With a small smile on my face, I looked at BaekHyun, who had a great chat with his father and ChanYeol, then he turned to me with the most beautiful smile in the world, he looked like a little angel .. My little angel.

He walked slowly towards me, leaving the two fools behind.

"Hi dad," he stood beside me. "It's a very cool birthday party, everyone is really happy, thanks"

"You deserve the best" I chuckled. "I hope that you're not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" he blinked in suprise.

"Because I was acting like that for weeks."

"Dad, it's okay, I know you're just worried because I'm still young and naiv but I love ChanYeol, he's my life." he laughed softy.

"I'm happy that you found someone.. I just.." I frowned when I saw that kid was dancing weirdly. "Why this idiot?" I grimaced.

"Daddy is dancing like that too" he pointed towards my husband.

Oh my God... He's right.

"Well.. It seems that we found the dumbest guys in the world" I shook my head, BaekHyun was nodding with a grin.

Everything is fine now ... But that doesn't mean I like that kid, I still don't trust him completely, but who knows.. If he's going to make my little angel this happy.. One day I'm going to thank him that he takes care of him.


	4. I still don't like you 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon just simply can't welcome ChanYeol into their family. Not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I really loved this short fanfiction I decided to write more chapters to it. I hope you'll like it ^-^♥

It's been five years since my little boy started dating a boy named Park ChanYeol. At first, I hated the fact that BaekHyun fell in love with someone, I was worried about him, and I didn't want anyone to break his sensitive heart.

There were moments when my little one came home crying because he had a figth with ChanYeol, and at that moment I felt like I was going to find that miscreant and kill him, but Hyun hold me back and said with teary eyes that he loves that idiot.

Regardless, they fought for their relationship nicely, but for some reason I still couldn't welcome that kid into our family.

As soon as BaekHyun graduated from school, he moved in with his boyfriend, and I rarely saw him because of that, which gave me even more reason not to like that ladder, because he took my only little angel from me. I didn't want him to move out and that made Hyunnie really mad. So not only he moved out, I made him mad too.

I haven't heard anything from him for about two weeks, and eventually he was the one who came back, he said he misses us, and he doesn't want to fight with me, but I have to understand that he's not going to live with us anymore because he's a big boy, and ChanYeol can take care of him.

After a while, I was able to put up with it. Somewhat.. All I asked from the boys was that we must to have dinner together on Sundays, and they agreed with it. They came on Sundays for a while but as time passed they didn't really show up.

At first, they only missed a few Sundays, and then I became suspicious more and more. Their biggest omission was when for a month I could only hear my little angel's voice over the phone. I freaked out.

And now here we are, I'm standing in front of their house with crossed arms, waiting for one of them to open the door because I demand an explanation for their omission.

It was my son who opened the entrance a bit, looked out, and when he saw me he bit his lips and opened the door wider. I frowned at his actions. His face is so... worried?

"Hi dad, what are you doing here?" He steps back, giving me space to enter.

"I haven't seen you in a month, son. Did you think I'm not going to come and see you?" I sulked like a little kid, though I'm far from it.

"Uhng .. And Daddy?" He ignored my question. This brat..

"He's working," I replied simply. "I'm goint to be straight, why didn't you come on Sundays for a month?" I leaned against the wall.

"We're very busy with work. We even work on Saturdays, and we're always so tired the next day. I'm sorry we missed this much." He pouted cutely..

"I'm not angry. Come here, hug your dad," I stretched out my arm, for a moment he was chewing his lips nervously, but he ended up hugging me. It was a bit uncomfortable, because he didn't really hug me, the only thing that touched me it was his hand and chest.. "Son, are you alright?" I stepped back.

"Of course," he was arranging the big sweater he was wearing, I think it's ChanYeols.. That reminds me..

"Where's your boyfriend?" I tilted my head to the side, still doubting that my son was fine. The color of his skin is whiter than usual, now that I look closely he has dark circles under his eye. They really working that hard? But why the hell-? If he has a money problem, he knows he can ask us for anything.

"..." he looked away. "He's shopping" he blurted out.

"Zhang BaekHyun .. you're not telling me something," I nodded, but he just shrugged his shoulder. "Hum, it's seems like you gained some weight..." I think out loud.

"Ah! Really? I told ChanYeol I was getting fat, but he's always trying to reassure me that it's just because I'm pregna-" he suddenly stopped talking.

"Because?" Somehow I know what he was trying to say, I still want to hear it from his mouth, because if I'm wrong I don't want to be mad at him for no reason.

"Dad" he started playing with his fingers. "Come on, let's sit down," he pointed to the sofa "Me and Channie didn't really.. planned this, it came pretty fast..and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was afraid of your reaction! So... I'm... fifteen weeks pregnant" he pulled up the big sweater showing me his round belly.

"BaekHyun..."

"I know! I know... I just.. we were having fun one day and I forgot to take my medicine... it's just happened! I'm really sorry we hid this from you! We don't even know what we should do.."

"How can you be so irresponsible?" I asked angrily. I can't believe that oversized dumbo got my little angel pregnant. They had plenty of time for a child.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But it happened, we can't reverse the time."

"Uh-hu, and you can't have an abortion anymore."

"Why would I have had an abortion? YAH! Dad, this child may not have been planned, but I never even thought for a second to 'throw' it away. ChanYeol and I have everything to take care of a baby, it was just too sudden and we got scared!"

"You're too young..." I shake my head in frustration.

"Says the one who was pregnant when he was 18."

"That was a mistake..." I said, not realizing the weight of my words, but it's too late to take them back..

"So I'm just a 'mistake' for you?" His eyes teared up, he stood up from the couch, and looked at me with disgust.

"No, no, I misspoke, my angel-"

"You know, sometimes I get really annoyed with the way you treat me! I'm not your little baby anymore, I won't go to you crying anymore if there is a problem in my life! I'm an adult, why can't you understand?! Now I'm pregnant, and instead of being happy and supportive, you say, 'Unfortunately, I can't get an abortion anymore'? Why? You wanted to throw me away, just daddy hold you back from it? You bugging ChanYeol all the fucking time even though he never did anything wrong! We love each other, and now I'm caring the fruit of our love.. Now, please leave our house because I can't even look at you.." he sniffed loudly, turning his back on me.

I opened my lips to say something, apologize for my behavior, but I was afraid I'd just upset him more, so I just left the house. When I got in the car, I noticed that my whole face was drenched in salty tears.

I really have to ruin everything, I should be happy that my son is going to have a baby, but like I said, I still don't like ChanYeol, and I would have preferred my son to hook up with someone who deserves his love.

When I got home, Yixing ran right in front of me, his phone was in his hands, which could lead to the conclusion that he was talking to Baek and he probably told him that how shitty a dad I am to him, and how I never wanted him.

That's not true, I never thought about aborting when I got pregnant with BaekHyun. I was afraid too of course, I was young, Yixing was young and we got scared. But I was smiling that day and stroked my flat stomach and talked to him about how much I loved him, even though he was smaller than a bean at that time.

I have a reason to behave like this, he's my only child, I want to spoil him.. No matter how old he really is, he'll still be my little boy forever. I love him, I worry about him, and I feel responsible is something goes wrong in his life.

I hugged my husband with pouty lips, he just hugged me back. "You both are so sensitive... I swear to God," he chuckled in his low voice.

"You're not funny.. What if BaekHyun is going to hate me forever? .. I said he was a 'mistake'!" I bit my lips hard. "But that's not true, it just came out! I didn't mean it!"

"Why don't you tell him why you're so paranoid about his pregnancy?"

"I don't wanna scare him. He seemed happy, you know? Tired, but when he said he's pregnant, he seemed relieved that he didn't need to hide this beautiful thing from us. And I messed it up.."

"We both know exactly how you meant this 'mistake' thing, he didn't, and if you don't tell him, he's never going to understand it, and then his anger will be fully understandable. Now let's wait for him to calm down, Chan will talk to him, so you have time to gather your thoughts, okay?"

"Alright," I nodded, leaning closer to him "I love you so much, Yixing, I hope you know that."

"I love you too," he said, and kissed my forehead.


End file.
